


Down On One Knee

by Quinnoid



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aftermath of panicked searching, Comfort, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, Kissing, Other, Set after 173
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Cel/Zolf kiss
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Down On One Knee

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with A Thought: Cel down on one knee to kiss Zolf.

“Cel!” Zolf throws his arms around them in a rare display of affection, burying his face in their shirt as he fights off tears.

“Mister- Zolf. It’s okay! I-I’m okay!” They drop down on one knee, partially so they can hug him tight, partially because they’re too shaky to stand. “I’m okay.”

“You were gone and- I thought- There-” Cel shushes him, brings their hands to his face and brushes the tears away. He’s just as shaky as they are, his breath coming just as fast, stuttering as he tries to calm it. They can feel his heart racing under their fingers, matching their own frantic beat.

“I’m okay, Zolf.” They murmur and let their head fall forward so their foreheads are touching. He leans in suddenly and kisses them, hungry and desperate. They kiss back just as hungrily, still shaky, still terrified, but feeling safe now that he’s here.

**Author's Note:**

> Not included for drabble purposes: Azu and Kiko are perfectly fine and giving them a big thumbs up.


End file.
